The Mighty Fall
The Mighty Fall is a master quest featuring the aftermath of Bandos' death. It features a tournament on Yu'biusk between Bandos' followers to decide who will become the new leader of the Bandosian faction, and as such involves a lot of combat. It also features decisions that let the player choose who dies and who becomes the leader of the faction. A number of well known Bandosian characters make an appearance in the quest, including Zarador, General Graardor, General Wartface, General Bentnoze, Zanik, Dad, Bork and Morningstar's brother Lol. Yelps also makes an appearance and, due to the result of a Power to the Players poll, has the option to be killed. Official description Walkthrough Cannot be boosted |items = * Light source Recommended items: * Combat equipment, potions and food * Goblin village spheres or mind altar tablets or a bandosian token * Dorgesh-Kaan spheres |kills = * 5 human infiltrators (levels 98-112) * Yelps (level 84) * 5 of Yelps's bodyguards (level 112) * Lol (level 110) * General Graardor (level 210) }} Graardor's march Speak to councillor Ur-tag, who can be found in the northeastern-most house on the upstairs floor of Dorgesh-Kaan. He will nervously report that an army of goblins, trolls and orks have amassed in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves and are marching on Dorgesh-Kaan, possibly related to the death of Bandos. An earth tremor ensues as Zanik hastily enters the room, stating that General Graardor is approaching and blames them for Bandos' death, and that his army has only temporarily been halted by collapsing the shortcut to the Dorgesh-Kaan mines. Ur-tag will ask you to negotiate with the Bandosians to avert the disaster, while the city is evacuated. Zanik tells you, you will need to use the main entrance to the cavern: the hollow tree in Lumbridge Swamps. Bandosian congregation Make your way to the hollow tree any way you wish. From Dorgesh-Kaan, exit the city and follow Mistag to the cellar of Lumbridge Castle, then return to the surface. Alternatively, use Lumbridge Teleport or Lumbridge Home Teleport to get there directly. Go to the hollow tree in the swamp - remember to bring a light source if you haven't got one. Descend into the cave, where you will find yourself amongst many goblins and mountain trolls. These will direct you to the leaders of the army in the eastern part of the cave. Head east to meet Zarador, Bork, Dad, General Graardor, General Wartface and General Bentnoze. Talk with one of them and go through all the options. The leaders will argue about who should be the new leader, and the player will suggest a candidate. The leaders do not agree and instead will suggest an ancient way to elect the leader: the Kyzaj Tournament. Although Zarador sees right through the Tournament idea as a plot to delay their attack, he allows Zanik to represent the Dorgeshuun. The player declares that they will fight on Zanik's behalf instead, but only as her 'trained attack beast' according to Bork, which you will have no choice but to accept. Go back to Dorgesh-Kaan and talk to Zanik, who is still with Ur-tag. She will tell you that a portal has opened where the Bandosian Tower once stood. Head to the Bandosian camp near the Goblin Village, and there will be a portal in the ruins of the Bandosian tower. A Goblin village sphere will teleport you close to the tower. Talk with Zanik to learn that it was Bandos who resurrected her (as his 'Chosen Commander') using part of himself. Thus she shares some of Bandos' memory. Ever since Bandos was killed in the second World Event, she has grown weaker and expects to die. She still hopes that you can win the Tournament so that she can lead the army somewhere else and save the Dorgeshuun. Now, enter the portal to travel to Yu'biusk. Travel up one ladder, go to the northeast corner and talk to Zarador, who will explain the rules of the tournament. Return to Yu'biusk Head to your camp (travel west, descend 2 ladders) and talk to your supporters; Burntmeat, My Arm, and Grubfoot. Eventually a goblin messenger will come and announce the details of your first fight (continue the chat dialogue, don't try to talk to him directly). He reveals that your first opponent is Yelps, champion of the goblins. You realise that the goblin is speaking with perfect grammar, like a human, and he quickly drops his disguise to reveal a Human infiltrator. He attacks you, but he is not very strong, and he should be easy to dispatch (continue with chat dialogue; do not interact with any objects, or you'll be forced to start from the beginning). On his dead body, there is a note revealing a plan of infiltration by a group of Bandosian humans, who had been banished and forbidden from competing, to win the tournament by poisoning the competitors. Go to Zarador to warn him of the plot, however he'll demand that you find and kill the 5 remaining human infiltrators by yourself. Talk to the goblins in every area; go through the first two dialogue options, and if you think he's a human, accuse him of being a human. If you guess incorrectly you'll instantly kill him, but guess correctly and he will shed his disguise and attack. The infiltrators are easy to spot because they are all wearing hats. If you kill every real goblin, there is no penalty (although there is extra dialogue with Zarador if you do). The goblins you are looking for: * A goblin to the south of Zarador, up a ladder. He is next to a big chest and says he is guarding a secret weapon. * A goblin at the crossroads west of Zarador who is overly terse in his speech. * A goblin guard in the Troll camp near the Entrance. When you talk to him, he says his name is Trowel. * A goblin who is pretending to be an ork in Bork's camp (shown on the map as 'Ork Tower' - a level above and east of 'Your Camp'), hover-text shows him as 'Goblin ork'. * A goblin who is pretending to be a cleaner, in the Goblin camp to the west. The Kyzaj Tournament :If you die during the tournament, your gravestone will appear outside the Yu'biusk portal. When all of the humans are slain you must return to Zarador. He will be ungracious, still blaming you for the human infiltrators. Return to your camp and prepare for the fight, you can bank any forbidden items at the bank chest beside Zarador. Zarador will explain the rules of the Tournament, specifically, that each round includes a special rule that you must follow. For the first round, you'll be allowed to take in goblin back-up, although you have none, so you are at a distinct disadvantage. If you have no questions, talk to Zarador again to begin. Note: Summoning familiars are not allowed in the Kyzaj Tournament. Yelps Your first fight will be against Yelps, the goblin champion. When you are fighting him, he will take minimum damage while his bodyguards are alive, so make sure to kill the bodyguards first. Yelps will summon additional bodyguards during the fight, but they will have half the health of the original guards. Due to Yelps' high amount of health and the increased damage you deal to him in the absence of his bodyguards, Soul Split is extremely useful in this fight. Your damage against Yelps is capped at 10,000. If using the Saradomin Godsword in this fight, try the special attack on Yelps. At regular intervals, he will spin on the spot and blue flames will surround him (this cannot be seen if you have your idle animations on "few"), dealing rapid damage. He'll throw coins onto the spot where he will teleport next, but the animation is short and can be difficult to spot. He will spin at five locations before cooling down. After defeating Yelps, you can choose to kill or spare him. If he's spared he'll give you an expired spin ticket, and a coin pouch containing 73,105 coins. If you choose to kill him, these rewards will be available from Yelps' chest, in the Goblin camp. You must now speak to Zanik outside of the portal. You can restore your prayer at Bandos' remains beside Zanik, and restore your health at the cooking pot inside your camp. Lol Return to Zarador after talking to Zanik. He will tell you your next fight is against Lol, the troll champion, the brother of Morningstar and the uncle of the Baby Troll. The rules for this round are that you cannot wear armour in this fight, including auras, pocket items and jewellery. Non-combat items including the ectophial, crystal teleport seed etc., are also forbidden, although teleport runes are acceptable. To check which items you cannot bring in, talk to Grubfoot in your camp, and he will tell you of all the disallowed items you have equipped or in your inventory, or just try to start the battle. During the fight, Lol will be protected from ranged and magic, meaning ranged and magic damage is greatly reduced, so melee is suggested. Overloads, prayer potions, and Enhanced Excalibur are suggested items for this battle. When you are ready, talk to Zarador again to enter the fight. Lol will regularly throw rocks at you that deal heavy damage if you don't move, similarly to ranger trolls' special attack. It's possible to destroy these (taking light damage), otherwise, they will later all explode at the same time for a greater amount of damage, although this damage can be avoided by standing more than 2 squares away from all rocks. Lol will say a dialogue, and the rocks will pulse orange before this happens. Strategy Try to dodge Lol's rock-throwing attack in a way that all the rocks will be concentrated in a corner of the arena. When warned a rock is being thrown, step one space to the side, repeating in a clockwise or anticlockwise fashion. After every fourth throw you will be warned that the rocks are about to explode, run to the opposite corner of the arena. This way you will be far away from all exploding rocks and take minimal damage. Repeat as necessary. General Graardor After Lol is defeated you can once again choose to kill or spare him, but doing either does not hugely affect the quest. Talk to Zarador again, and he will reveal that he is impressed with your progress, and that you have reminded him that being Bandosian isn't just about the strong killing the weak, but also the strong fighting the strong. He will then give you a weapon you have no understanding of known as the Kyzaj, after which the tournament is named. He will inform you that you must use it in the final fight, which will be against the champion of the Ourgs, General Graardor himself. He advises learning how to use the weapon before starting the fight, so return to Zanik outside of the portal. She will recall Bandos' memories and will explain the history of the weapon and teach you how to wield and use it. Head back to Zarador and talk to him when you are ready to begin the final battle. For this fight, the rules are that you cannot bring in your own weapons, and prayer is disabled. You may equip armour and jewellery, although non-combat items and runes are forbidden. Note that the Kyzaj will automatically equip itself once the fight starts, and you will not be able to equip it beforehand. Graardor attacks exclusively with melee, using his own Kyzaj to attack instead of his fists like he usually does. He has a number of special abilities that you must watch out for. * He will occasionally raise his Kyzaj to his side and use a sweeping attack, dealing 40% of your maximum HP. This can be avoided by moving two spaces to the side or away from him. Avoid running through him, because if you get under him you will be stunned leading to heavy damage and almost certain death. * Graardor will periodically smash the centre of the platform, causing a large blast. The damage caused by these blasts is unavoidable, although the amount taken depends on how close you are to the centre of the arena. The further away you are from the centre, the less damage you take. * When he shouts "GLORY TO BANDOS!", he will break off a part of the outside of the arena, dealing heavy damage if you are standing on top of that part, and ending any combo attacks you have going. This can be avoided by moving away before he does. Strategy * Managing your life points effectively is crucial, as Graardor will chain his powerful attacks together, and possibly use both his smash and sweep at the same time. It's more important to dodge his sweep attack than minimize damage from his smash attack. Maintaining over 50% of your maximum life points is strongly advised to avoid accidental deaths. ** Portents of restoration can be used, but if significantly damaged below 50% life points so that the activated portent does not restore life points back above 50%, you will need to manually heal back above the 50% health threshold required for the next portent to activate. Portents of degradation should not be considered as Graardor is immune to the damage generated by the portents. ** Players may wish to use Saradomin brew flasks paired with super restore flasks in lieu of other other forms of healing. One brew flask will potentially restore up to 6000 life points, but not instantaneously, and will reduce combat stats requiring a restore dose be consumed after successive drinks. Portents of restoration are recommended to be used as emergency heals if brews are considered. Overloads, the vampyrism aura, and the scrimshaw of vampyrism can be very helpful in reducing food consumption. * A sign of life is advised once you are comfortable with the mechanics of the fight, as it may be able to save you if several of Graardor's heavy attacks hit in quick succession, but only once every hour of in-game time. * As an alternative to higher-tier armour, wearing a leviathan ring or pieces of the Saradomin or Zamorak warpriest sets for their damage-blocking ability is fairly effective in this fight. * It is also important to minimise latency during this fight so that you have time to dodge Graardor's sweeping attack. Choosing a world with a ping 100 or below is strongly advised. * Positioning yourself near the southern edge of the ring, and minimising movement, while dodging only Graardor's sweeping attack is advised. Once Graardor shouts "GLORY TO BANDOS!", move away from the southern edge of the ring until it collapses, then return back. Running through Graardor to avoid his sweep attack is recommended so as to remain within attacking distance and not interrupt your flow. * Graardor's 40% attack does not give much of an advance notice. Players must move as soon as Graardor begins his wind-up. Once he starts the swing, it's already too late. ** Another option is to move constantly (such as by always circling Graardor clockwise, taking a few hits at him each time around) so you will be sure to always avoid the sweep. The new Big High War God When you have defeated Graardor, Zarador will call off the fight before you can kill him, and it is revealed he has captured Zanik. He then throws her into the arena, giving you two choices: you may either slay Zanik, disqualifying yourself from the fight and allowing General Graardor to become leader of the Bandosians, but also showing yourself to be a true Bandosian before the assembled horde, as well as ending the feud between the cave goblins and Bandosian armies, or sparing Zanik and allowing her to rule the troops with Graardor as her lieutenant, also ending the feud between the cave goblins and Bandosians. Your Kyzaj appearance depends on your decision to kill or spare Zanik; you receive the Bloodied kyzaj if you kill her or the Honourable kyzaj if you spare her. Note that these can be freely exchanged after the quest. If you choose to spare Zanik, she will be beside Zarador and she will give a speech to the assembled Bandosians and proclaim that the Bandosians must stop making futile attacks on weaklings and must instead remain on Yu'biusk to test their strength. Zarador will be impressed with her speech, although Graardor will refuse her leadership and returns to the God Wars Dungeon to resume the fight for the Godsword. Zarador will tell you to say your farewells to Zanik. Zanik will reveal that being on Yu'biusk is now making her feel stronger instead of weaker, and that she plans to lead the Bandosians through Yu'biusk to try and find a habitable place to live, or at least die trying. She will also tell you to go back to Dorgesh-Kaan and tell Ur-tag that the attack is off, and to wish him the best. If you choose to kill Zanik, you will be disqualified from the tournament and General Graardor will be declared the leader of the Bandosians, although Zarador will also claim that you are the strongest and a true warrior of Bandos. Zarador will then reveal that he will remain on Yu'biusk, as it is his home, and he will tell you to go and speak to Graardor before you leave. Graardor can be found to the south-west, up the ladder and take the first bank spot to the west. He will reveal that he is happy with your decision, proclaiming that he will beat you next time, as he was just having a bad day. He will also tell you that he no longer plans to "smash the cave weaklings" as Zanik is dead and they will probably die on their own anyway, and that he will return to the Temple of the Lost Ancients to continue his search for the Godsword, hoping to use it to kill the other gods for the glory of Bandos. If you chose to slaughter your friend Zanik you must then go south of Zarador, up the ladder and then to the first west and talk to Graardor. Return to Dorgesh-Kaan to tell Ur-tag that the Bandosians have called off the attack, and although he will be saddened by the loss of Zanik, he will be pleased the attack is called off and he will reward you. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards For completing the quest you will receive: * 2 quest points * * * lamp used for any combat skill (including Summoning, Prayer and Slayer) at or above level 69. * lamp used for any combat skill (including Summoning, Prayer and Slayer) at or above level 79. * A Kyzaj, to which you can add a Bandos hilt to increase its stats. (Cosmetic overrides for the "Honourable Kyzaj" and the "Bloodied Kyzaj" are also available.) * ' ' title. * Bandos's Memories book. Additional pages comes in the form of 13 green Bandos chronicles, which can be found while exploring Yu'biusk. They are similar to chronicle fragments from Divination, and will only appear when you come within close range of them, granting 10 Divination XP when caught. ** In the Troll camp east of the Entrance ** Along the path south of the Troll camp ** Along the path to Zarador ** The Ogre camp east of Zarador ** Up the ladder south of Zarador ** Graardor's camp southwest of the same ladder ** Graardor's 'secret weapon' camp to the east ** The plateau south of the Cyclops camp ** Back down the ladder, Bork's camp east of your camp ** Your camp ** Under the bridge to the north of your camp ** Southern part of Goblin camp ** Northern part of Goblin camp * Ability to use the God Wars Dungeon Teleport spell * Improved drops from Bork. * Yelps's very own cash bag and Expired spin ticket. These can be reclaimed by speaking to Yelps (if spared), or by searching his Chest (if killed). * You can speak to Zarador after the quest to change your Kyzaj from an honorable to a bloodied one, and vice versa. This effect is purely cosmetic. * Music unlocked * Yu'biusk * Bandosian Tournament Transcript Gallery The Mighty Fall.jpg|Concept art of an arena encountered during the quest File:Superior honourable kyzaj equipped.png|A superior honourable kyzaj, a weapon variant that may be obtained during the quest, worn by a player. File:The Mighty Fall tournament board 1.png|First round of the tournament, versus Yelps File:The Mighty Fall tournament board 2.png|Second round of the tournament, versus Lol File:The Mighty Fall tournament board 3.png|Final round of the tournament, versus General Graardor File:The Mighty Fall tournament board 4.png|Champion of the Kyzaj Tournament Trivia * Upon completion of this quest the adventurer's log states: "I fought in a tournament honouring Bandos and chose the next leader of his people." * When speaking to the "Goblin ork", you have the option to ask him "is it easy bein' green?". This is a reference to Kermit the Frog and the song with a similar name. * The Goblin Cleaner talks like Gollum/Smeagol from Lord Of The Rings, which (along with his occupation) gives him away as an infiltrator. * The quest contains several references to WWE and various other wrestling icons, including: ** One of the 2 general goblins said "I think" and Bork said "It doesn't matter what you think", quoting Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. ** At the end of the conversations in the swamp, Bork says "I am the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be", referencing Bret Hart. ** The 2 General Goblins fight about being commentators. ** "Just Bring It!" is another quote from 'The Rock' and is stated by Bork, as well as being a dialogue option in several parts of the quest. ** Lol the Troll says "Whatcha gonna do when Lol runs wild on you?" referencing Hulk Hogan. ** General Graardor says, before starting the fight with the player "Finally Graardor has returned to Yu'biusk," which is something 'The Rock' does with towns that he is in when he is doing/did a promo in any town. * After checking the tournament board after the quest and hovering over the defeat participant's names, various puns can be found, including ** Yelps - "Yelps' luck eventually ran out, I guess you wheely gave it to him." ** Mono - "Mono was knocked out with a blow to his blind spot, to be fair it's a really big blind spot!" ** Lol - "Lol didn't have much of a laugh after you were done trolling him." ** Farkle - "Farkle was no match for Bork, whose performance surely rocked." ** Bork - "Much chaos ensued but Graardor won when his opponent Bork-ed under pressure." ** Hobnob - "General Graardor surely took the biscuit in that fight." ** Graardor - "You showed him the Graar-Door!" * When an innocent goblin is killed while looking for the human infiltrators, the player will say "He'll turn back into a human any minute". This is a reference to the "Meet the Spy" video for the game Team Fortress 2, in which the Soldier remarks how the blue spy will turn red any second. * The Ogre named Farkle shares its name with one of Shrek's children from the movie , with the other two being called Fergus and Felicia. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests